Strange Things Happen In This World
by tvandmusicfan
Summary: This is the eleventh story in my series. Freddie comes and stays with House and Cuddy. While he is there, the three of them have to deal with a patient that House made mad. Please read and review.
1. Love Her Madly

**Love Her Madly**

February 7

8:00pm

Cuddy was in the room of her house that will be Jordan's in about two months making up the bed for Freddie. Freddie was scheduled to the next day to stay with them for two weeks. Cuddy struggled to mover around the bed to make it up due to her seven-month pregnant belly.

House had just gotten home after working on a case and stood in the hallway as he watched Cuddy waddle around.

"I like how your ass jiggles as you walk," House said with a smirk. Cuddy jumped a little when he spoke and turned to look at him.

"Give me a little warning when you walk in," Cuddy said. "You are going to send me into premature labor."

"I don't want that to happen," House said. "Embryonic fluid everywhere."

"Yes, because that would be gross," Cuddy said. "You've had to deal with patients pooping out of their mouth."

"I didn't have to clean it up, though," House said. "You really need to make sure the janitors get raises."

"No hiring them to come over here every time the baby poops," Cuddy said. "I expect you to change diapers."

"I think I can handle it," House said. House went and wrapped his arms Cuddy. Cuddy loved when House did this and rubbed her belly.

"You know, this is going to be the last night we have alone together for two weeks," Cuddy said.

"There is nothing sexier than going from talking about changing diapers to sex," House said.

"To a mom, that is sexy," Cuddy said. "We are happy when a guy agrees to do anything."

"I know something that I will agree to do," House said as he kissed the back of her neck.

"What a shocker," Cuddy said with a laugh. House lowered his hands and started to undo Cuddy's pants.

"Let's get you naked," House said.

"We are not doing it in here," Cuddy said. "I just got everything perfect for Freddie."

"That's fine," House said. "As long as those pants come off somewhere."

"Don't worry about that," Cuddy said. With his arms still around her, House lead Cuddy to the bedroom.

"Strip," Cuddy said.

"Don't have to ask me twice," House said. House stripped down to his boxers and then climbed onto the bed.

"Wow," Cuddy said. "I think that was a world record."

"I don't want to keep you waiting," House said. Cuddy finished getting into her bra and panties and climbed on top of House. House loved seeing her like this with her pregnant belly. He had never released before how much pregnant women turn him on. House ran his hands over Cuddy's belly.

"You know, before I got pregnant, you never paid this much attention to my stomach," Cuddy said.

"That is because your ass and breasts were so much bigger than it," House said. "Now, your stomach is the biggest thing you got."

"You are making my ass and breasts jealous," Cuddy said.

"Sorry," House said as he gave her ass a slap.

"House!" Cuddy said.

"I didn't forget," House said as he squeezed her breasts.

"They feel much better now," Cuddy said.

"Does any part of your body need attention?" House asked as he rubbed his erection against her.

"That always needs your attention," Cuddy said as she swirled her hips on him. House moaned.

"Then let me take care of that then," House said. House had Cuddy lift herself up and helped her take off her panties. Cuddy sat back down on House and took off her bra. House stuck his hand between Cuddy's legs and started to rub her clit. Cuddy moaned at his touch. Cuddy reached down and pulled House's erection out of his pants. Cuddy stroked it to get it at it's full attention. House rubbed Cuddy harder as she stroked him. House then started moving a finger in and out of Cuddy. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter.

Cuddy pulled House's boxers down a little more to give her full access to him. House grabbed onto Cuddy's hips as she lifted herself up to let him enter her. House let out a moan as he penetrated into Cuddy. Cuddy also let out a deep moan as she lowered herself down onto him. House fought the urge to trust up into her. Finally, House was fully in her. Cuddy slowly started to move her hips in circles. When she finally got used to him being inside of her, she picked up the pace. Cuddy started moving herself up and down on him. House held onto Cuddy's hips as she moved. Cuddy leaned over and put her hands on House's chest. Cuddy's pregnancy hormones had really turned her into and screamer and House loved it.

Cuddy grabbed onto House's arms when she reached her orgasm. House thrusted his hips up to make sure she got the full effort. House smiled as Cuddy screamed when she reached her breaking point. Pretty soon, House's orgasm hit him. Cuddy kept moving herself up and down on House until he exploded in her. When they were done, Cuddy rolled off House and laid next to him.

"I know that Freddie is going to be here for two weeks, but we will still make time for that, right?" House asked.

"Damn straight," Cuddy said. "I already set some time for our lunch breaks."

"I am so happy you always think ahead," House said. Cuddy turned and kissed House.

"You know I always make time for my fiancée," Cuddy said.

"Oh, brother," House said. "I am glad you are still able to get the word fiancée into a sentence everyday."


	2. Come And Get It

**Come And Get It**

February 8

7:30am

House sat in the kitchen as Cuddy ran around the house trying to making last minute changes.

"Are you going to wear that?" Cuddy asked when she came into the kitchen. House looked down at his jeans and t-shirt.

"He's blind," House said.

"He can tell what you are wearing when he hugs you," Cuddy said.

"I didn't plan on letting him hug me," House said.

"If he tries to hug you, you let him," Cuddy said. "Now put on a blazer."

"Next thing I know, you are to want me to dress up for our wedding," House said.

"Since you are my fiancée, I am going to let you get away with saying that," Cuddy said.

"That is your one use of that word today," House said as he went to go get a blazer. Cuddy let out a little laugh as she put on her coat. House came back out from the bedroom with a blazer on.

"You look very sexy," Cuddy said.

"Do you think we have time for a quickie?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "We are barely going to make it too the airport on time as is."

"We should have had Wilson pick him up," House said.

"Wilson is not his family," Cuddy said. "We are."

"He is not going to want to admit that he is related to us," House said. "My own father does want to admit that."

"I think Freddie is far from being your father," Cuddy said. "Freddie just needs a little attention."

"I'll be nice to him," House said.

"Good," Cuddy said as she gave him a kiss.

House and Cuddy drove to the airport. When they got there, they both headed straight for the gate. Freddie's plane had been delayed so they sat there and waited for him.

"How far along are you?" A woman asked Cuddy.

"Seven months," Cuddy said.

"First child?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Cuddy said. "It's a boy."

"Don't worry," the woman said. "It doesn't hurt as much as everyone says."

"Lies," House said. "We're doctors. We have heard the bloodcurdling screams."

"You won't have to scream if you do your breathing practices," the woman said to Cuddy.

"I don't know," House said. "She is a screamer. You should have heard her when we were making the baby." Cuddy smacked House in the arm. An announcement came on that the plane was now landing. Cuddy grabbed House and pulled him up.

"Do you enjoy embarrassing me in front of others?" Cuddy asked when they walked away from the woman.

"Yes," House said.

"As long as you are enjoying yourself," Cuddy said with an eye roll.

"I am just teasing you," House said as he kissed her temple.

"Do you really think that one little kiss will make up for that?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House said.

"Your probably right," Cuddy said with a smile.

"There's Freddie," House said when he saw a flight attendant escorting him out. House and Cuddy walked over to them.

"Freddie," Cuddy said.

"Lisa?" Freddie said.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "I am here with Greg."

"Are these the people picking you up?" The flight attendant asked Freddie.

"Yes," Freddie said. "Thank you." The flight smiled and winked at House and then walked away. House smiled and then turned and looked at Cuddy.

"What a skank," House said.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "You didn't enjoy the attention."

"Do I even want to know?" Freddie asked.

"No, you don't," Cuddy said as she gave Freddie a hug. "Did you have a nice flight."

"It was fun," Freddie said. "It was kind of cool flying alone."

"That's good," Cuddy said. "Let's go grab your bag."

"Okay," Freddie said. When they started walking towards the baggage claim, House put an arm on Freddie's shoulder.

"Are you ready for two weeks of House and Cuddy madness?" House asked.

"I think so," Freddie said. "Thanks for letting me stay with you guys."

"You choose the right time to stay," House said. "Cuddy is in material mode, so she is going to spoil you rotten. She may try to make you wear a diaper, though."

"I can hear you," Cuddy said.

"She already has mom ears," House said. "She hears everything I say."

"Don't worry," Freddie said. "I won't talk back."

"I want to hear you say that after spending a few days with House," Cuddy said.


	3. Can I Get To Know You?

**Can I Get To Know You?**

House and Cuddy got Freddie loaded into the car and headed for home.

"Congratulations," Freddie said. "Dad told me you two were getting married. He said it was a miracle."

"No offense, but your father is a douche bag," House said.

"House!" Cuddy said.

"What?" House said. "He can say mean things about us but I can't say mean things about him?"

"Yes," Cuddy said. "Be the adult."

"Like any of us can see that happening," House said.

"My dad is kind of a douche, so I don't mind," Freddie said.

"See," House said.

"All I see is that you have already been a bad influence," Cuddy said.

"I go to high school," Freddie said. "Compared to some of the students I go to school with, he is a great influence."

"That scares me for the future of America," Cuddy said.

"I think we should home school Jordan," House said. "Kids can be evil."

"Are you going to be the one that stays home with him?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," House said. "We will go on field trips everyday. All kids should go to the zoo. I will also take him to some museums. When he is older, I will take him to a strip club. His final exam will be at a whore house."

"I have a strange feeling that Lisa is not going to agree to this," Freddie said.

"If my son takes one step into a strip club or a whore house, you are dead," Cuddy said.

"She scares me," House said to Freddie.

"At least you know that if someone tries to mess with you, she will kill theme," Freddie said.

"People should learn to not mess with my family," Cuddy said. Cuddy pulled into the driveway.

"Well, Freddie," House said. "This is your home for the next couple of weeks. Expect a lot of mood swings."

"You are about to get a mood swing across your face," Cuddy said.

"That doesn't even make sense," House said.

"But doesn't it?" Cuddy said.

"I have a feeling I know what she means," Freddie said. "If you like your face, you should shut up."

"Who is the bad influence now, Cuddy!" House said.

"I am just showing him who is boss of the house," Cuddy said with a smirk. Cuddy got out of the car to help Freddie with his bags. House stayed sitting in the car as Cuddy and Freddie got out. "You going to stay in the car all day?" Cuddy asked House when she realized he hadn't gotten out.

"My boss didn't say I could," House said.

"I give you permission," Cuddy said with a smile.

"You are going to die," House said as he got out of the car.

"I like how you two threaten to murder each other, but laugh about it at the same time," Freddie said.

"It's called a dysfunctional relationship," House said as he picked up Freddie's bags. The three of them headed for the front door.

"But with tons of love, though," Cuddy said.

"I was assuming that," Freddie said. "Otherwise, Greg would have been dead a long time ago."

"Why do you assume I would be the one to get murdered?" House asked.

"Because dad has told me stories about you," Freddie said. "You are capable of doing something to really, really upset her."

"Does your dad just sit around and talk about me all day?" House asked.

"I think he is jealous of you," Freddie said. "I think the only reason he let me stay with you is to get me out of his hair and make you have to deal with me for a couple of weeks."

"We are not dealing with you," Cuddy said. "You are welcome here."

"We need to make his plan backfire," House said. "We have to super-bond."

"As long as this super-bonding isn't at any inappropriate places," Cuddy said. "He's only 15."

"We are just going to play a bunch of practical jokes on Wilson," House said.

"Okay, then," Cuddy said.

"Can we start by going out and getting some ice cream?" Freddie asked.

"I think we can do that," Cuddy said. "House, go put his bags in his room."

"Woman, if you do not stop bossing me around, you are going to get it," House said as he carried Freddie's bags to his room.

"I like how he says that as he does what you told him what to do," Freddie said.

"I've trained him well," Cuddy said. "He deserves ice cream as a treat too." House came back into the kitchen and found them standing there smiling.

"Were you talking about me?" House asked.

"Yep," Cuddy said. "Let's roll." Freddie followed Cuddy out of the house. House followed after them and opened the car door for Cuddy. Cuddy smiled at him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. As Cuddy was getting in the car, House slapped her on the ass.

"I told you I would get you," House whispered to her. Cuddy smiled and got the rest of the way into the car.

"Your neighborhood is pretty quiet," Freddie said when she got in the car.

"That is why I wanted to live in this neighborhood," Cuddy said.

"We will next to a highway so it is always pretty loud," Freddie said.

"Welcome to suburbia," House said when he got in the car. "A bunch of rich people with sticks up their butt." Cuddy turned and looked at House. "Not you, of course."


	4. Take Me Out

**Take Me Out**

After getting some ice cream, Cuddy was now driving everyone home.

"I shouldn't have had that sundae," House said. "My tummy hurts a little."

"I don't think it was the sundae that gave you a stomachache," Cuddy said. "I think it was the second sundae."

"It was a little gross listening to you eat," Freddie said.

"You didn't have to see it," Cuddy said.

"Are you guys done bashing me?" House asked.

"Yes," Cuddy said. "I have Tums in my purse." House picked up her purse and started going through it.

"Why do you carry a calculator around?" House asked.

"I use it sometimes at the store to see how good a sale really is," Cuddy said.

"I will never understand women," House said.

"I don't think that is a woman thing," Freddie said. "I think that is a 'someone who is good with money' thing."

"If I ever say a man in the store with a calculator, I would just punch him in the face," House said. Cuddy laughed.

"I just got a mental image of that," Cuddy said.

"I am glad you two find physical violence to be funny," Freddie said.

"Not all the time," House said. "Sometimes when someone really deserves it, you just have to laugh."

"Don't repeat that to your parents, please," Cuddy said.

"But I wanted to tell them all the things you taught me," Freddie said.

"Then we are going to make you watch Sesame Street for the whole time you are here," House said. House then say something out the window that caught his eye. "Pull over in here, Cuddy."

"Why?" Cuddy asked.

"Puppy sale," House said. "I want to play with the dogs."

"How old are you again?" Freddie asked.

"Don't cut him down for it," Cuddy said. "I am just happy that he likes puppies."

"I don't even plan on eating them," House said. Cuddy pulled the car into the parking lot. The three of them got out and went into the store.

"It reeks in here," Freddie said.

"That is the smell of about 15 kinds of animals crap," House said. Cuddy walked over and looked at a baby Chihuahua.

"He is so cute," Cuddy said.

"For a rat," House said. "I should have known you would like the tiny dogs." House walked over to a full-grown basset hound. "Now this is a dog." The dog started to bite the glass as House tapped on it.

"I wish you could see this Freddie," Cuddy said. "I think they are communicating with each other."

"Are there any animals that can be pet here?" Freddie asked.

"Not the dogs unless we take them out," Cuddy said. "Come with me." Cuddy led Freddie to a different part of the store. "Stick out your hands," Cuddy said. Freddie stuck out his hands. Cuddy placed a baby rabbit in his hands.

"It is so soft," Freddie said.

"It is a baby rabbit," Cuddy said. "It looks like a giant cotton ball."

"I always wants a pet," Freddie said. "Mom and dad said I couldn't have one."

"You should get one when you are older then," Cuddy said. "You will probably enjoy being a pet owner a lot more because you really want to be."

"I always kind of wanted a seeing eye dog," Freddie said. "They are really expensive, though. Plus, you are really not supposed to treat them like pets." Freddie handed the rabbit back to Cuddy.

"I am sure you will end up finding some animals that you really love," Cuddy said. They both headed back over to House. House was still playing with the basset hound.

"This dog loves me," House said.

"I should have known I couldn't take you here without you wanting one," Cuddy said. "We can't have a dog, House. We have a baby coming."

"Maybe I can talk Wilson into getting this dog," House said. "He likes dogs. He had Hector."

"You can talk to him about that tomorrow," Cuddy said. "We need to go home."

"Okay," House said. "Bye, Clint Eastwood."

"The sign says that it is a girl, House," Cuddy said.

"Bye, Jennifer Lopez," House said.

"You're weird," Freddie said.

"All House's are weird," House said. "That means you are weird too."

"I know I am weird," Freddie said with a smile. "I like you."


	5. Be True To Your School

**Be True To Your School**

February 9

7:00am

Cuddy was in the kitchen making everyone a quick breakfast.

"One of the reasons school sucks is because you have to get up early to go to it," House said when he walked into the kitchen.

"You know the funny part of that is that when you go to work, you are also supposed to get up early," Cuddy said.

"That is just crazy talk," House said. Cuddy sat down a plate of food in front of House.

"Just eat," Cuddy said as she kissed him on the head and headed to go get Freddie. Cuddy knocked on Freddie's door.

"Come in," Freddie said. Cuddy opened the door and came in.

"Breakfast is ready," Cuddy said.

"I'm not really hungry," Freddie said.

"Nervous?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," Freddie said.

"The first day is always the hardest," Cuddy said. "Wow. You did a really good job of tying your tie. House has a hard time and he can see."

"I just think he likes you tying it for him," Freddie said.

"I would say it is because he likes me being close to him, but I know it is because he is lazy," Cuddy said. "Just take a few deep breaths and you will be fine. Believe me, I get nervous before every speech I give and I know that helps."

"I will be fine once we get there," Freddie said. Cuddy gave Freddie a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on," Cuddy said. "Let's get you to school."

House drove them to the school.

"This brings back a lot of bad memories of starting new schools," House said.

"House," Cuddy said. "You're not helping."

"He gets the benefit that they are all new students, though," House said. "I spent half of my life being called the new kid."

"The lesson you should have learned from that is that you need to make sure your son grows up in one place," Freddie said. House pulled into a parking place.

"The only way we would move from Princeton is if both Cuddy and I got fired," House said.

"Which with House's record, it could happen," Cuddy said. The three of them got out of the car and headed into the building. Cuddy went to the main desk and got them signed in. The secretary gave Cuddy the room number.

"This building smells old," Freddie said as they walked to the room.

"Most buildings in Princeton are old," House said.

"We have one building in this town that is from the 1700s," Cuddy said.

"Wow," Freddie said. "It is weird to think there are buildings standing that George Washington could have stood in."

"Who cares about that?" House said. "There is a building in town that Elvis sang in."

"That is more important," Cuddy said.

"To me it is," House said.

"Welcome," a man said as they approached the room. "My name is Professor Grady Hayes. I am the teacher of this class."

"Lisa Cuddy," Cuddy said as she shook his hand. "This is Greg House and his cousin Freddie House."

"Greg House?" Hayes said as he shook House's hand. "You're a doctor, right?"

"Yes, only if you have heard good things about me," House said.

"I hear that you are a really great doctor," Hayes said. "Freddie, you are lucky to have such a distinguished cousin."

"I am lucky to have Lisa too," Freddie said. "She is the Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro."

"Really?" Hayes asked as he looked Cuddy up and down. "That is quite impressive."

"She is quite an impressive woman," House said as he put his arm around Cuddy. "That is why I am marrying her."

"Congratulations," Hayes said. "Why don't you three go take your seats?"

"Thank you," Cuddy said as the three of them walked into the room. "You can stop puffing your chest up so much now, House. He knows that I am taken now."

"I don't know what you are talking about," House said.

"I could see what you were doing and I am blind," Freddie said. The three of them sat down in some available chairs.

"I have a sudden urge to throw some spitballs," House said.

"Do it and die," Cuddy said. The people in front of them turned and looked at Cuddy.

"She means it," House said. The people quickly turned back facing the front. "No one will pick on you now," House said to Cuddy. "They will all be scared to mess with Cuddy."

"Except for the professor," Freddie said. "He probably wouldn't mind messing with her."

"That's not funny," House said.

"It is a little," Cuddy said.

"He is a teacher, so he probably won't mind Jordan," Freddie said.

"That's true," Cuddy said.

"If you two don't shut up, I am going to punch somebody," House said. "It will probably end up being the teacher."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_If you haven't read it yet, read Dr. House And Little House on the FOX website._


	6. Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood

**Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood**

10:00am

After spending an hour at Freddie's school going through orientation, House and Cuddy had gone to work. Cuddy had gone to her office to work on some paperwork, while House was forced to go work in the clinic. House walked in the room with his next patient and saw a man and woman in the room. House went and sat on the stool and read the patient's file.

"You flew over your handlebars of your back?" House said.

"Yeah," the woman said.

"There must be a typo on this then," House said. "This says that you are 30. That is a little old to be dangerous stunts."

My dog ran in front of my back and I had to slam on my brakes," the woman said.

"I don't know what you mean by 'had to,'" House said with a smile.

"She wasn't going to hit our dog, sicko," the man said.

"He was joking Orlando," the woman said.

"Yeah, Orlando," House said. "Lighten up."

"Excuse me?" Orlando said.

"Don't joke with him," the woman said. "He doesn't have a very good sense of humor."

"Really?" House said. "I would have never guessed."

"Can you stop hitting on my girlfriend and actually do your job?" Orlando asked.

"But it is more fun to hit on your girlfriend," House said. Orlando took a step forward, but the woman stuck her arm out.

"Can we just get this over with?" The woman asked.

"Sounds like a good idea," House said. "Your chart says that your chest hurts."

"It feels like I broke a rib or something," the woman said.

"Okay," House said. "Open your shirt, so I can take a look."

"She will not," Orlando said.

"I guess she doesn't have to," House said. "Let me get out the machine that lets me see bruises through cloth."

"It's fine, Orlando," the woman said. "You are going to be in the room. He is not going to jump me." The woman unbuttoned her shirt and opened it up.

"Only slight bruises," House said as she looked her over. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right here," the woman said, pointing to the area below her right breast. House put his hand on the area to see if he could feel any broken ribs. Orlando quickly swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch her breast," Orlando said.

"You might want to go take an anatomy class because her breast is a little bit higher," House said.

"I saw the way your hand was squeezing her," Orlando said.

"I was checking to see if she had a broken rib," House said.

"Were you doing that or were you trying to get a free grab?" Orlando asked.

"Are you really made at me or is it that you are mad at her because she didn't mind my hands on her?" House asked. Orlando quickly punched House in the face.

"Orlando!" The woman screamed. House got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, pansy?" Orlando asked.

"Security!" House screamed when he opened the door.

"You are calling the rent-a-cops on me?" Orlando asked.

"We kind of have this rule about people punching doctors," House said.

"I am sure that they have rules about doctors molesting there patients," Orlando said.

"Yeah, tell them that story," House said. "You will be thrown in jail so fast, you nut-job." Orlando lunged for House again, tackling him. All of House's and Orlando's weight landed on House's bad leg. House screamed out in pain.

"What are you crying about wuss?" Orlando asked. Foreman ran over and knocked Orlando off of House. Orlando was going to fight Foreman, but the security guards arrived and grabbed him.

"Are you okay?" Foreman asked House as he bent down next to him.

"I'm fine," House said. "That is why I am laying on the floor crying."

"Just take some deep breaths," Foreman said.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked when she left the exam room.

"Whoever invited that question, I am going to shoot," House said.

"I'm sorry," the woman said. "Orlando has a jealously problem."

"Can you do the world a big favor?" House said. "Next time, ask for a woman doctor."

"Like there is going to be next time," the woman said. "I don't want to be with a man like that."

"Glad that I could help you come to that realization," House said. House sat up breathing hard.

"What do you need?" Foreman asked.

"Help me into the exam room," House said. Foreman helped him stand up.

"Do you want me to get Cuddy?" Foreman asked.

"Not yet," House said. "I don't want her worrying."

"Cuddy your girlfriend?" The woman asked.

"Fiancé," House said.

"I should have known that there was no way that you would be single," the woman said.

"I have a great woman who owns my balls," House said.

"Lucky her," the woman said as she left to go with one of the security guards.

"I think I know now why you got into a fight," Foreman said.

"I didn't do anything wrong," House said. "That guys was nuts."

"A lot of the clinic patients are," Foreman said.


	7. Prove To Me You're Something Like Human

**Prove To Me You're Something Like Human**

"What happened?" Cuddy asked when she walked into the room. House and Foreman turned and looked at her.

"How did you know that something happened?" House asked. "Did you place a hidden camera on me or something?"

"A have a deal with the security guys," Cuddy said. "They are supposed to call me if they have to deal with something involving you."

"I'm going to leave," Foreman said.

"You think she is going to yell, don't you?" House said. "Wuss."

"You are on your own," Foreman said as he left.

"So you say that you have a deal with the security guards," House said. "What do they get from this deal?"

"Sex," Cuddy said. "I sleep with all of them."

"One of them is a girl," House said. "That is pretty hot."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Cuddy asked.

"I got hit in the face," House said.

"Why did you get hit in the face?" Cuddy asked.

"The guy thought I grabbed his girlfriend's boob," House said.

"Did she tell him that?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said. "He was in the room the whole time. He saw everything I did to her."

"So, did you touch her boob?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes, Cuddy," House said sarcastically. "I decided to molest her right in front of him."

"So what did you do?" Cuddy asked.

"She thought she a broken rib, so I touched her like this," House said as he touched her rib under her right breast.

"And he thinks that is the breast?" Cuddy asked.

"I didn't understand what his problem was," House said. "He thought that I was flirting with her earlier because we dared to share a laugh together."

"He just doesn't know you, so he doesn't understand you," Cuddy said. "If you had been flirting with her, you would have been yelling at her."

"So every time we fight, you think I am flirting with you?" House asked.

"I choose to believe that," Cuddy said. "Otherwise, I would have to punch you in the face every time we fight."

"Can we not talk about getting punched in the face?" House asked. "My face kind of hurts at the moment."

"I can see the bruise forming on your jaw," Cuddy said.

"That is not even the worse part of the whole thing," House said. "He then tackled me and we landed on my leg."

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Cuddy asked worried.

"It's dulling," House said. "I know that it is going to hurt like crap later."

"If it starts hurting too bad, you can go home early," Cuddy said. "I don't want you to hurt yourself more by pushing yourself."

"Believe me," House said. "I'll know if it hurts too bad!"

"I have a feeling that everyone will know when it starts to hurt too bad," Cuddy said. "Let's make sure we get you home before you start going crazy on people." House and Cuddy turned when they heard a knock at the door.

"We need to take your statement, Dr. House," a security guard said.

"Okay," House said, climbing off the table. Cuddy wrapped his arm around her to help him walk. House and Cuddy followed the guard to the guard's station. Orlando was sitting there and saw them coming.

"Hitting on another girl?" Orlando called out to them. "Playing up being wounded?"

"Shut up," Cuddy said.

"You might want to watch your mouth, bitch," Orlando said.

"You are about to get a cane across the face," House said.

"Oh, I see," Orlando said. "This must be your girlfriend or wife. So, do I get to molest her like you did my girlfriend?"

"You touch her, you die," House said.

"House, just go get your statement," Cuddy said.

"Okay," House said as he followed a guard into another room.

"So, what can I do to get out of this mess?" Orlando asked Cuddy.

"Nothing," Cuddy said.

"Protecting your boyfriend, huh?" Orlando asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "Hospital policy is that anytime a doctor in attacked, the police must be involved."

"that is a stupid rule," Orlando said.

"I have to keep my doctors safe," Cuddy said.

"Your doctors?" Orlando said. "You're the boss?"

"Dean of Medicine," Cuddy said.

"So the jerk is doing the boss," Orlando said.

"He thought is was smart than going around and punching cripples," Cuddy said.

"So why are you dating him?" Orlando asked. "He is not even a real man."

"Believe me," Cuddy said. "He is."

"Can he even stand on his own?" Orlando asked.

"Yes, he can," Cuddy said. "Of course, not when people tackle him."

"You know, I can stand even if someone tackles me," Orlando said.

"Good for you," Cuddy said as her pager went off. "I will be back in a minute," Cuddy said to the guard at the desk. "Don't let him punch anymore people."

"No problem," the guard said.


	8. Don't You Come Back No More

**Don't You Come Back No More**

House and Cuddy had to deal with the police for about an hour before they were free to go. House went to his office to lay down. Cuddy had to go get ready for a meeting she had with a donor and Wilson. Cuddy was just finishing her make-up when Wilson came into her office.

"This is why you are dean," Wilson said when he came into her office. "You can deal with anything that comes up with House and still be ready for a meeting."

"Wait until I add motherhood as a role," Cuddy said. "I am going to be running around like crazy."

"You will manage to make it all work," Wilson said. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "I'll drive." Wilson and Cuddy went out to her car and drove to the restaurant. When they got to the hospital, they met up with Quinten Judd. He was a businessman who wanted to donate to cancer research and treatments for cancer. The meeting started out with the usual small talk before moving to the main purpose. Wilson was in the middle of his selling speech when he was interrupted.

"How many men do you sleep with?" Orlando asked really loud in the restaurant. Everyone turned and looked at him. Cuddy almost fainted when she realized who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Cuddy asked.

"You know him?" Wilson asked.

"I am the one that hit one of her many boyfriends," Orlando said. "Apparently, she likes having spares."

"Did you follow me here?" Cuddy asked.

"I wanted to see where people with Lexus's go to eat," Orlando said. "So, do you know which one is the father?"

"Leave," Wilson said.

"Upset that it is not yours?" Orlando asked. "I guess you could be upset that is yours."

"Get out or I am going to call the cops," Cuddy said.

"I have a right to be in this restaurant," Orlando said. "You can't make me leave."

"But I can," the manager said as he walked up behind them. "You are bothering my customers."

"You allow whores to be in your restaurant, but not me?" Orlando asked.

"Get out," Wilson said standing up. "Whatever happened between you and Dr. House does not need to be taken out on Dr. Cuddy."

"You don't need to defend her," Orlando said. "You were probably going to get some anyway."

"Leave now or I am going to call the police," the manage said.

"Fine," Orlando said. "Finish your meal, Dr. Cuddy." Orlando smiled at walked away. Cuddy was so angry with Orlando that she could feel the tears coming.

"Excuse me," Cuddy said as she got up from the table and headed to the restroom.

"I am so sorry," Wilson said to Judd. "There was an incident at the hospital today and apparently he thought he needed to take it out on Dr. Cuddy."

"It was just awful what he did to her," Judd said. "A guy should never treat a woman like that."

"She didn't deserve it," Wilson said. "Dr. Cuddy works so hard to help others and people like that drive me insane."

"Dr. Cuddy is a great doctor and person," Judd said. "That is why I am giving my money to your hospital."

"Thank you so much," Wilson said. "Your money will help a lot people."

"I hope so," Judd said. "Right now, I want to help Dr. Cuddy. Will you go see if she is okay?"

"Yes," Wilson said getting up. "Excuse me." Wilson headed to the women's room and slowly opened the door. Cuddy was at the sink washing off her face. Cuddy looked at Wilson.

"You are getting as bad as House about coming into the ladies room," Cuddy said.

"This is my first time," Wilson said. "I do not think that is as bad as House. He goes into the ladies room every other day." Cuddy laughed a little.

"That is a little odd," Cuddy said.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "I was angry and upset and that led to some tears."

"That guy was just trying to get some stupid revenge," Wilson said. "Don't take it personally."

"I know," Cuddy said. "That doesn't mean that it still wasn't upsetting."

"I know," Wilson said as he walked over and gave Cuddy a hug.

"Thanks Wilson," Cuddy said.

"I have some good news for you," Wilson said as he pulled back and looked at Cuddy.

"Judd wasn't scared away?" Cuddy asked.

"That is part of it," Wilson said. "He has agreed to donate the money to the hospital."

"Even after all of that?" Cuddy asked.

"He knows that you are a great person," Wilson said. "It could also be that know he thinks you do sleep with everyone and he wants in."

"Shut up," Cuddy said laughing. "Just in case, don't leave me alone with him."


	9. Come Home

**Come Home**

When they got back to the hospital, Cuddy went to go see how House was doing. When Cuddy walked into his office, House was passed out in his chair.

"I see you are working hard," Cuddy said when she walked in.

"Why work hard?" House said as he opened his eyes. "The boss lady was gone." Cuddy smiled at walked over to him.

"Wow," Cuddy said. "That is quite a bruise that is forming on your face."

"My leg is throbbing," House said. "I don't care what my face looks like."

"I care," Cuddy said. "I have to look at your face."

"Thanks for the concern," House said. House then noticed something strange about Cuddy. "You've been crying. What happened?"

"You will never believe it," Cuddy said. "I don't even believe it and I was there."

"What was it?" House asked.

"That Orlando guy showed up at my meeting with Wilson and Judd," Cuddy said.

"Did he touch you?" House asked. "I'll kill him."

"There is no need to kill anyone," Cuddy said. "He didn't touch me."

"He obviously upset you, though," House said.

"He basically announced to the whole restaurant that I was a slut," Cuddy said. "I was so embarrassed."

"I am going to call the cops," House said.

"You going to get him arrested for slander?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said. "I am going to try to get a restraining order. I don't want him anywhere near you."

"You are cute when you are protective," Cuddy said.

"Aren't I always cute?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "Drunk, vomiting House is not cute."

"He is fun, though," House said. "Well, drunk House is. It stops being fun when the vomiting starts."

"That is true about many things in life," Cuddy said.

"So did Judd run away from you screaming?" House asked.

"Nope," Cuddy said. "Wilson and I sealed the deal with him."

"You do realize what you just said, right?" House asked.

"Yeah, I realized it sounded dirty the second it came out of my mouth," Cuddy said.

House called the officer that had come by earlier and told him what had happened. Cuddy headed back to her office and finished some paperwork. When she was totally finished, she and House headed to the school to pick up Freddie.

"What happened to your face?" Hayes asked when House and Cuddy walked into the classroom.

"A guy asked me a personal question," House said.

"There was an altercation at work," Cuddy said.

"Looks like it was quite the altercation," Hayes said.

"We were fighting about whether or not Paula should have stayed on American Idol," House said. "He didn't like that I liked Paula."

"The sad thing is that I would not have been shocked if that was what the fight was actually about," Cuddy said.

"It teaches me not to get into an argument with him," Hayes said. "I want to tell you guys that Freddie did great today. He is a very bright boy."

"Did he get along with everyone okay?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," Hayes said. "He is a lot more social able against compared to Dr. House."

"Just because I got punched in the face doesn't mean that I am not social able," House said. "It just means that I deal with crazy people."

"You got punched in the face?" Freddie asked as he walked up to them.

"That is so sweet," Cuddy said. "He still sounds shocked by it."

"Just give me a little time," Freddie said. "I am sure that it might change."

"It's no rush," House said. "Now, let's get you home."

"Yeah," Freddie said. "To homework."

"Now he sounds like House," Cuddy said.


	10. Let It Be

**Let It Be**

The three of them headed home and had a nice dinner. Freddie told House and Cuddy loved going to a school were all the kids were blind. After dinner, House went to go take a shower.

"So why did Greg really get punched today?" Freddie asked Cuddy as he helped with the dishes.

"A patient got mad at him," Cuddy said. "Sometimes you can't avoid patients like him."

"Is Greg okay?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "He is a really tough guy."

"He must be to handle his leg pain," Freddie said.

"It is a struggle, but he does it," Cuddy said. "He has actually gotten a lot better since we started dating."

"That is because he has you now to help him deal with it," Freddie said. "He is lucky to have you."

"Thank you," Cuddy said. "After today, I really needed a comment like that."

"I am I could help you feel better," Freddie said. While they were talking, the phone started to ring.

"Will you get that?" Cuddy asked Freddie. Freddie went to the phone and answered it.

"Is Dr. House there?" The man on the phone asked.

"He is unable to come to the phone right now," Freddie said. "If you give me your name and number, I can have him call you."

"Is he too busy doing your mom?" The man asked.

"Pardon me?" Freddie asked. Cuddy turned and looked at Freddie when she heard the confused tone in his voice.

"Or is your mom too busy doing someone else to do him?" The man asked.

"Are you some kind of pervert or something?" Freddie asked. Cuddy walked over and took the phone out of Freddie's hand.

"Who is this?" Cuddy asked.

"Good to hear that you are not on your back, Dr. Cuddy," Orlando said.

"We have already called the cops on you to get a restraining order," Cuddy said. "You better leave us alone."

"You two too good to talk to a poor man like me?" Orlando asked.

"It has nothing to do with how much money you have," Cuddy said. "It has to do with you hitting my fiancée and calling me a slut."

"Like I don't know how you got your job," Orlando said. "I am sure that it had a lot to do with you bouncing up and down on the donors." Cuddy slammed the phone down.

"Are you okay, Lisa?" Freddie asked. "Who was that?"

"That was the patient from earlier," Cuddy said. "Freddie, go to your room and do your homework."

"The dishes aren't finished yet," Freddie said.

"House will help me finish them," Cuddy said.

"Okay," Freddie said.

House was in the shower soaping his chest when Cuddy flung open the shower curtain.

"I am so relieved that you are not standing there with a knife," House said.

"Orlando called," Cuddy said.

"What?" House asked.

"The guy is insane, House," Cuddy said. "He is starting to worry me."

"Everything will be okay," House said. "I'll talk to the cops and work everything out."

"I don't want to leave Freddie home alone in the house," Cuddy said. "I don't know what this guy is capable of doing."

"I think he is just messing with us," House said. "I think it is a game to him."

"I don't want to play this game with him," Cuddy said.

"I know," House said. "Don't let him get to you."

"Okay," Cuddy said. Cuddy grabbed the washcloth out of House's hand. "You missed a spot." Cuddy placed the washcloth on House's groin.

"You want to wash it for me?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "I have to go finish the dishes."

"You can't do both?" House asked.

"I am not washing that before I was my dishes," Cuddy said.

"Then go wash the dishes and hurry back," House said. "I will make sure that it still needs plenty of cleaning when you come back."


	11. I'll Be Watching You

**I'll Be Watching You**

February 10

6:30am

House was lying in bed trying to stay asleep as Cuddy moved around the room getting ready for work. House groaned when his phone rang.

"Answer that," Cuddy said.

"But we both know that it is work and I don't want to deal with that," House said.

"Too bad," Cuddy said. "You shouldn't have become a doctor if you didn't want late night calls." House answered the phone, which, of course, was the hospital telling him that he has a case.

"Why does it seem that people only get sick in the middle of the night?" House asked.

"It is almost seven in the morning, House," Cuddy said. "I wouldn't say that is the middle of the night. Now, get up and get to the hospital. I'll take Freddie to school."

"Lucky," House said as he rolled out of bed. House got dressed and headed to the hospital as Cuddy got breakfast ready for Freddie. At 7:15, Cuddy woke Freddie up.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Cuddy said as she gave him a light shake.

"Morning, Lisa," Freddie said.

"Greg already went to work, so it is just you and me this morning," Cuddy said.

"I don't know how you guys get up in the middle of night like that," Freddie said.

"I couldn't at your age," Cuddy said. "My father had to sometimes drag me out of bed."

"I think I can manage to get out of bed on my own," Freddie said.

"Good," Cuddy said. "It is bad enough that I have to drag House out of bed." Freddie laughed as he climbed out of bed. Cuddy went to go plate Freddie's breakfast. As she was doing this, she spilled some orange juice on her shirt. "Darn it," Cuddy said.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked when he walked in.

"I spilled some orange juice on my shirt," Cuddy said. "I am going to go change." Cuddy went back to her bedroom to go change her shirt. After Cuddy changed her shirt, she made sure her hair looked good.

"Freddie, you might want to make sure you wear some gloves today," Cuddy said when she heard Freddie in the hallway. "We are getting another bad cold front." Freddie gave her no response. "Did you hear me?" Cuddy asked as she opened her bedroom door a little wider. Before Cuddy could get the scream out of her mouth, Orlando had his hand over her mouth. Cuddy tried to break out of his grasp, but couldn't.

"Looking sexy today, Dr. Cuddy," Orlando said as he shoved her back towards the bed. Orlando shoved her on the bed and laid on her. Cuddy tried with all her might to get him off her belly. "Why are you fighting?" Orlando asked. "I thought you liked being on your back." Cuddy couldn't stop the tears from pouting out of her eyes. Orlando kissed Cuddy's cheek, which caused her to move even more to try to free herself. When she was doing this, the headboard hit the wall really hard. From the kitchen, Freddie heard the loud thud. Freddie remembered that the first night he had stayed at their house, House told him to keep an eye on Cuddy when he was gone since she was pregnant.

Freddie got up and headed towards the bedroom. On the way to the bedroom, Freddie heard a man and Cuddy whimpered.

"You like it rough, don't you bitch," Orlando said to Cuddy. Orlando kept kissing Cuddy's face and neck. Cuddy looked up and saw Freddie standing in the doorway. Cuddy wanted to tell him to run for help, but she knew that he couldn't see her.

Freddie knew someone was hurting Cuddy, so he quickly thought of a way to try to help her. Freddie knew that House kept all his canes by the door, so that he could easily grab one in the morning. Freddie quietly moved and grabbed one. Freddie gripped it tightly, petrified. Freddie knew he only had one swing, so it had to be successful.

Cuddy started moaning loudly against Orlando's hand to let Freddie know approximately where they were at in the room. Freddie could tell that they must be on the bed. Cuddy quickly kneed Orlando in the groin.

"Son of a bitch!" Orlando yelled. Freddie used his senses and swung the cane. Freddie heard a loud crack as the cane hit the back of Orlando's head. Orlando quickly fell over, grabbing the back of his head. Cuddy pushed him off her and jumped up off the bed.

"Run!" Cuddy said as she grabbed Freddie by the shirt and pulled him out of the bedroom. As Cuddy and Freddie were running, Cuddy heard Orlando start running behind them. Cuddy grabbed her car keys and pulled Freddie into the garage. Cuddy unlocked the door and had Freddie climb in through the driver's side. Cuddy barely got into the car and locked the door when Orlando came out and started pounding on the car.

"You really think you can escape?" Orlando asked. "You will never get away from me." Cuddy started the car and pushed the garage door opened button to open the door. Orlando ran over to the button on the garage and pushed it to get it to close again.

"Put on your seatbelt," Cuddy said to Freddie. Cuddy took a deep breath, put the car in reverse, and hit the accelerator. Cuddy's car sped backwards, ramming through the garage door. Cuddy's car sped out of the driveway and into the street. Cuddy slammed on the breaks, put the car in drive, and sped down the road. Cuddy drove as fast as she could to get as far away as possible from the house.


	12. Here Comes My Baby

**Here Comes My Baby**

Cuddy kept driving as fast and as far from the house as possible.

"Is he still behind us?" Freddie asked.

"I can't see him," Cuddy said. As her adrenaline started to go down, Cuddy started feeling a pain in her belly. Freddie heard Cuddy start to breath harder.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know," Cuddy said. Cuddy felt another sharp pain in her belly.

"Lisa, maybe you should pull over," Freddie said. Cuddy looked behind her to make sure that Orlando was not behind them. When she saw that the coast was clear, Cuddy pulled over on the side of the road. Cuddy put the car in park and started to take deep breaths.

"Something's wrong," Cuddy said as she held her belly.

"What is it?" Freddie asked. "Is it the baby?"

"It feels like I am in labor," Cuddy said.

"The baby is not due for two months," Freddie said.

"I know," Cuddy said. "That is what is worrying me."

"Maybe it is just false labor," Freddie said. "All that sudden stress probably freaked out your system."

"If you say it is because I am weak and safe, I am going to smack you," Cuddy said. Cuddy grabbed her stomach as another wave of pain shot through her.

"What do I need to do?" Freddie asked. "Where's your cell phone?"

"Back at the house," Cuddy said. "I didn't get a chance to grab it."

"Where are we?" Freddie asked.

"Some residential street," Cuddy said.

"Is there anyone on the street?" Freddie asked.

"There is a woman at a minivan," Cuddy said.

"Where at?" Freddie asked.

"On the right," Cuddy said. "She is about four house's up."

"I am going to go get her to call for help," Freddie said.

"Be careful," Cuddy said. "Hurry right back."

"I will be," Freddie said. Cuddy unlocked the door and Freddie got out. Freddie walked as fast as possible, trying not to trip over anything.

"Excuse me," Freddie called out. "I need help." The woman at the minivan turned and looked up at him. "I can't see," Freddie said. "Are you still there? I have a woman who is going into labor."

"Where?" The woman said.

"In the car somewhere over there," Freddie said, pointing in the direction of the car. "Will you call 911?"

"Yes," the woman said. She ran back into her house to call the cops. Freddie started to make his way back to Cuddy. Cuddy rolled down the window when she saw him coming.

"I am right here," Cuddy said, helping Freddie find the car. Freddie opened up the car door.

"She is calling for an ambulance," Freddie said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I am having the worse cramps of my life," Cuddy said.

"Just hang on," Freddie said. "Help is on the way." The woman came running out of her house to them.

"I called for help," the woman said. "Do you need anything?"

"Can I have some water?" Cuddy asked.

"Sure," the woman said as she ran back into the house. Cuddy cried out in pain again.

"Oh, no," Cuddy said.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"Either I just peed myself or my water just broke," Cuddy said.

"Do that mean the baby is getting ready to come out?" Freddie asked.

"Don't panic," Cuddy said. "That just means that this is real labor. It doesn't mean the baby is going to just shoot out." The woman came running back out with a glass of water.

"Here you go," the woman said. Cuddy took the glass and took a drink. The woman saw Freddie shaking.

"Your mom is going to be okay, son," the woman said.

"I'm worried about the baby," Freddie said. "It's too early."

"How far along are you?" The woman asked.

"Seven months," Cuddy said.

"That is still pretty far along," the woman said. "Your baby will be fine."

"I know," Cuddy said. "I'm a doctor. I also know that it is not good for an older woman to have an early birth."

"You need to think positive," Freddie said. "Besides, how old are you? Like 29."

"Thanks kid," Cuddy said with a weak smile. "Right now all I can think about is that I need to get to the hospital."


	13. It's The Time Of The Season

**It's The Time Of The Season**

"That's stupid," House said to one of Chase's ideas.

"Why is that a stupid idea?" Chase asked.

"You know the odds that is the cause of what is wrong with a 50-year old patient?" House asked.

"You always say things that are likely not to happen," Chase said.

"I know," House said. "It sounds a lot smarter coming out of my mouth."

"You are wrong half of the time," Chase said.

"I am right more times then you, though," House said.

"Can we stop fighting over this stupidity?" Foreman asked.

"But I enjoy it," House said.

"Did you forget that we have a patient that is sick?" Foreman asked.

"No," House said. "I'm not an idiot." Nurse Brenda came running down the hall and knocked on House's office door.

"House," Brenda said. "I need to speak with you."

"I don't want to marry you," House said. "You have to get over me."

"Cuddy's in labor," Brenda said.

"What?" House asked standing up. "Is she here?"

"Not yet," Brenda said. "An ambulance got her and is bring her in."

"Why didn't she call me?" House asked.

"You are going to have to talk to her when she gets in," Brenda said.

"Go be with Cuddy," Cameron said. "We will handle the case." House nodded his head and went to go meet Cuddy in the emergency room. While he was waiting there, Wilson came running up.

"I just heard that Cuddy is in labor," Wilson said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen for another two months," House said.

"Everything is going to be okay," Wilson said.

"She wasn't in any kind of pain this morning," House said.

"Maybe she didn't tell you because she thought it was just a stomachache," Wilson said.

"She would have told me," House said. "Something is wrong for it to come along that fast." House limped as fast as he could from Wilson to Cuddy when he saw her being wheeled in.

"House," Cuddy said, reaching her hand out for him.

"I'm here," House said, running over to her. House grabbed onto her hand and held onto it. "When did the contractions start?"

"Not that long ago," Cuddy said. "My water already broke."

"So soon?" House asked worried.

"Orlando attacked her," Freddie said.

"When?" House asked.

"After you left," Cuddy said. "He broke into the house."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" House asked Cuddy.

"I don't know," Cuddy said. "He put all his weight down on my belly." The tears started to flood to Cuddy's eyes.

"It's okay," House said. "You have good doctors working here. They will make sure everything is okay. Are you okay, Freddie?"

"A little freaked out, but physically, I am fine," Freddie said.

"Freddie, why don't you come with me?" Wilson said. Freddie went with Wilson. House went with Cuddy to her room. House sat next to Cuddy as the doctor looked her over.

"I'm sorry," House said.

"For what?" Cuddy asked.

"For not being there to protect you," House said. "I knew you were worried about him and I left you alone."

"This is not your fault," Cuddy said.

"Then why do I feel guilty?" House asked.

"It's not guilt," Cuddy said. "It's worry."

"You two have to be okay," House said.

"You won't lose us, House," Cuddy said. "Jordan just wants to meet you a little early."

"He must not have heard about me yet," House said.

"He has only heard the things that I have told him," Cuddy said.

"Our son knows that I am good in bed?" House asked. All the nurses turned and looked at House.

"Thank you for making this moment very memorable," Cuddy said. "For the record, I did not talk to our unborn child about sex."

"Did you tell him about how good-looking I am?" House asked.

"All the time," Cuddy said, rolling her eyes.

The doctor that looked to see how far Cuddy was along, stood up to talk to House and Cuddy.

"The baby is not progressing very far," the doctor said. "I will give it 20 more minutes, but if the baby doesn't move along, we are going to have to do a C-section." House knew that had been Cuddy's biggest fear.

"Thank you," Cuddy said to the doctor.

"Can you all leave?" House asked everyone. Everyone listened and left the room.

"I don't want a C-section," Cuddy said.

"I know," House said. "If the baby doesn't move down, you will have to get one. Since your water already broke, he won't be able to breath."

"I'm going to do it if I have to," Cuddy said. "I just really hope it doesn't come to that."

"As long as you two are healthy, I don't care," House said. "I am not taking any risks with you two."


	14. Having My Baby

**Having My Baby**

Twenty minutes later, the doctor came back in and checked Cuddy over.

"You are dilating more," the doctor said. "That's good. The baby is moving down, so things are looking good. As long as the baby keeps moving downward, all we can do now is wait it out."

"Thank you," Cuddy said as the doctor left the room.

"See?" House said. "Everything is okay."

"Today is just so surreal," Cuddy said. "When you left this morning, I never thought I would be in labor now. Of course, when Orlando was attacking me, I didn't even know if I would be alive now. He had such a crazy look on his face."

"I'm going to kill him," House said.

"You are not going to do anything to him," Cuddy said. "I don't want to run the risk of you getting hurt or having to go to jail. Our baby is coming, House. I need you."

"He is the reason our baby is coming this early," House said. "It has nothing to do with him lying on your either. Jordan knew that someone was hurting his mother and he wanted to come out and kick his ass."

"I guess this proves that he is a House," Cuddy said. "Always wanting to protect me. I know for sure that Freddie is a House, too. He saved me. I could tell that he was petrified, but he did everything he could to get me out of there."

"We are going to have to do something really great for him," House said.

"He is a great kid," Cuddy said. "I hope Jordan turns out like him."

"We are going to be parents soon, Cuddy," House said.

"Did you just now realize that I was pregnant?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said with a laugh. "I just thought I had two more months to deal with it."

"You are just going to have to deal with it now," Cuddy said. "You are going to be a daddy."

"You are going to be a mom," House said. "I am proud to have you as my MILF."

"You are lucky I am having labor pains right now or I would beat you for that," Cuddy said.

House and Cuddy spent the next two hours together joking around until the doctor told them it was time. House held onto Cuddy's hand as she was pushed into the delivery room.

"This is it," House said.

"You actually sound a little scared," Cuddy said.

"I have so many emotions running through me right now, I don't know what to feel," House said. Cuddy laughed.

"I should have agreed to videotape the birth," Cuddy said. "I want to show how you are acting to everyone."

"Let's see if you are still laughing when you have to shoot a watermelon out of you," House said.

"If you two are done bickering, we can get this show on the road," the doctor said.

"I'm not finished," House said.

"I am," Cuddy said.

"The one who is giving birth has the final say, so let's go," the doctor said. As Cuddy pushed for the first time, she held onto House's hand.

"Good girl," House said.

"I'm not a dog," Cuddy said.

"Good dean of medicine just sounds weird," House said. The doctor had Cuddy push again. Cuddy squeezed House's hand even harder.

"Holy Toledo that hurts," House said.

"Try squeezing a baby out," Cuddy said.

"I think I will leave that to you," House said. Every time Cuddy would push, she would squeeze House's hand until he thought he might pass out. House knew that she was in just as much pain, so he did not complain anymore. In between the pushes, House dabbed Cuddy's forehead with cold water.

"You are getting close," House said, kissing Cuddy's forehead. Cuddy looked up at House and gave him a smile.

Finally, after one hard push, the baby's head came out.

"One more push and we got this, Dr. Cuddy," the doctor said. Cuddy gave one more push and the baby came out. House and Cuddy smiled when they saw the doctor holding their baby. Their smiles quickly faded when they did not hear their baby crying.


	15. Strong Enough

**Strong Enough**

"What's wrong?" House asked. The doctor took Jordan to a table and started looking him over. "Answer me!" House said.

"Calm down, Dr. House," one of the nurses said.

"Calm down?" House said. "Something might be wrong with my son and you are telling me to calm down?"

"House," Cuddy said, drawing his attention back to her. "Go watch them. Tell me what is wrong." House went to go look, but the nurse stopped him.

"Let them do there work, Dr. House," the nurse said. "They won't be able to do it if you are breathing over there shoulder. Let them fix your son." House nodded and sat down back next to Cuddy.

"House," Cuddy said, pulling him closer to her. House moved closer to her to let her wrap her arms around him. Cuddy buried her face in into his shoulder. House looked over and saw his son on the table. As House watched the doctor work on him, he thought about all the kids that he had worked on. House now knew the feeling that all of them must have been feeling.

Finally, the sound of a baby's cry filled with room. Cuddy lifted her head off of House's shoulder and looked back up at her baby.

"Is he okay?" House asked.

"We need to have his lungs checked out," the doctor said. "Hopefully, it was just some fluid in his lungs." A nurse brought Jordan over for House and Cuddy to look at. Cuddy just started bawling.

"He has blond hair," House said. "I am going to kill Chase." This made Cuddy laugh.

"A lot of babies are born blond, Dr. House," the doctor said. "His hair will probably darken up in a couple of months."

"That buys you a couple of months," House said to Cuddy. "If he starts speaking in an Australian accent, it's over."

"I really hope you are joking about an accent being hereditary," the doctor said.

"He is," Cuddy said as she ran her hand over Jordan's hair. Cuddy grabbed House's hand and put it on Jordan's head. House slowly moved his hand to feel his son's hair.

"He is so soft," House said.

"I bet you hope you won't be saying that in 20 years," Cuddy said.

"It is weird to think of this little guy as an adult," House said.

"We need to take him now to get him checked out," the nurse said.

"Okay," Cuddy said. "Bye, Jordan." House and Cuddy watched as they took Jordan out of the room. House turned to Cuddy and smiled.

"That's our son," House said.

"Wow," Cuddy said with a smile. "I don't think I have ever seen you so happy."

"I have been this happy for the past year, Cuddy," House said.

"That is so romantic," one of the nurses said.

"See people?" House said. "There's a reason she is with me."

"That is good to hear," the doctor said. "We need to finish this up so we can get Dr. Cuddy back to her room."

"You should go tell Wilson," Cuddy said to House.

"They are not done with you yet," House said.

"I don't think you need to be here when I give birth to the placenta," Cuddy said.

"First, thanks for putting it that way," House said. "Second, I will go find Wilson." House leaned down and gave Cuddy a kiss. House headed out towards the waiting room.

"So?" Wilson asked with a smile when he was House.

"The day that you have dreaded is finally here," House said with a smile.

"Congratulations, House!" Wilson said, running over and giving him a big hug.

"You are lucky I am on a high or I would kill you for this," House said.

"You know you wouldn't hurt me, daddy," Wilson sawed with a smile. Freddie laughed.

"Get off my Wilson," House said, pushing him away. House walked over to Freddie and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for protecting them," House said.

"You told me to keep an eye out on them," Freddie said.

"Thanks for listening then," House said as he pulled Freddie into a hug. Wilson couldn't help but smile.


	16. Hold Me Tonight

**Hold Me Tonight**

House stayed out in the waiting room with Wilson and Freddie until a nurse came and told him that Cuddy was now in her room.

"Let's go visit the new mama," Wilson said. House, Wilson, and Freddie headed to the room. House stuck his head in the room.

"Are you done popping things out?" House asked.

"I think so," Cuddy said with a laugh. The three of them walked in.

"I am sure she is done for now," Wilson said. "Until you guys have your next baby."

"Can you please let me get use to this one before you have us having more?" House asked. House went and sat down on the bed next to Cuddy.

"Did you hear that?" Freddie said to Wilson. "That didn't sound like a no."

"They are going to end up with 20 kids," Wilson said.

"We are sitting right here," House said. "We can hear you."

"I don't mind their conversation," Cuddy said. House looked over at Cuddy who had a big smile on her face.

"I can already tell that you are one of those people who get on a high after having kids," House said.

"That should make you happy," Wilson said. "You could having to deal with a crying baby and a crying woman."

"I have waited so long for my baby and my family," Cuddy said. "Of course, I am going to be on a high."

"House, go get Jordan," Wilson said.

"I will if you stop being so giddy," House said.

"I don't think that is going to happen," Cuddy said. "I want you to go get Jordan too, though. Go see if the nurses will let you take him."

"Okay," House said as he got up. He leaned over and gave Cuddy a kiss on the lips.

"That was so sweet," Wilson said. As House walked by Wilson, he punch him in the arm.

"Hope that comment was worth," House said as he left the room.

"It was," Wilson said to Cuddy.

"He seems happy," Cuddy said.

"I think he really is," Wilson said. "You and Jordan are what House really needed in his life." Tears started to come to Cuddy's eyes.

"I think I am still a tad bit hormonal," Cuddy said.

"You have been through a lot today," Wilson said. "It is okay." Cuddy looked over at Freddie.

"Come here, Freddie," Cuddy said. Freddie walked over to her voice and Cuddy grabbed his hand. "Thank you for being so brave today."

"I didn't want him hurting you and the baby," Freddie said.

"Things could have been a lot worse if it wasn't for you," Cuddy said. "I want you to be Jordan's godfather."

"Really?" Freddie asked.

"House and I debated on whether or not to have one, but I think you are a worthy choice," Cuddy said. "We are going to have a really good story to tell Jordan about you."

"Thanks you," Freddie said.

* * *

House made his way to the nurse's desk. The nurse smiled at House as he walked to her.

"Lisa Cuddy demands to see her baby," House said.

"Is it really her or does Gregory House want to see his baby?" The nurse asked.

"It might be a little of both," House said.

"Come with me," the nurse said, having House follow her. House followed her down the hall. "Wait one second," the nurse said. She headed into a room to go get Jordan. House outside the room waiting anxiously. House smiled when the nurse came out with Jordan in her arms.

"Did the doctor say that he was okay?" House asked.

"They are going to monitor his breathing, but he seems okay," the nurse said as she gently put Jordan in House's arms. House looked down at Jordan, who was sleeping.

"That's my son," House said to the nurse. The nurse let out a little laugh.

"You have a very handsome son, Dr. House," the nurse said. "You should take him to go see his mom."

"Good idea," House said as he turned around to head back to the room.


	17. Mother

**Mother**

"Look who I found smoking in the doctor's lounge," House said as he walked in the room with Jordan.

"He is already a rebel like his father," Wilson said as he went and looked at Jordan.

"That is a scary thought," Freddie said.

"He is so tiny," Wilson said.

"That is what happens when you come out two months early," House said.

"He is sleeping like such an angel," Wilson said as he smiled down at Jordan.

"I don't mean to sound selfish, but I want to hold my baby," Cuddy said.

"I just wanted to hold him before you hold him and never let him go," House said. House walked over to Cuddy and laid Jordan down in her arms. Tears immediately came to Cuddy's eyes as she looked down at her baby. House sat down on the bed next to them. Wilson pulled out his camera phone and took a picture of the three of them.

"I think I have next year's holiday picture," Wilson said.

"If you turn that into a card, I kill you," House said.

"I'll take 20 copies," Cuddy said. "House's mom will take about a million."

"I dread making that phone call," House said.

"But your mom is going to be so excited," Wilson said.

"I know," House said. "She is going to scream so loud on the phone that my ears are going to bleed."

"She has waited a long time for this," Cuddy said. "He was worth the wait." Cuddy ran her finger against Jordan's cheek.

"Who knew that House could create something so cute?" Wilson said.

"Ha, ha," House said.

"I knew," Cuddy said. House gave Wilson a smug smile.

"It is easy for her to say that after the baby is born," Wilson said.

"It is easy for her to say because it is the truth," House said. Jordan started to open his eyes at all the different voices in the room.

"He's waking up," Cuddy said. Wilson came and stood by them to look at Jordan. Jordan opened his eyes and looked at the people standing around him.

"He got the blue eyes," Wilson said with a smile. His voice startled Jordan and he looked at Wilson.

"Wilson, your face is scaring him," House said.

"He just isn't very used to Wilson's voice," Cuddy said. Jordan looked up at Cuddy.

"I think he recognizes your voice," House said.

"That is because I have spend the last 7 months talking to him," Cuddy said. Jordan kept looking at Cuddy like he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"I know that look," Wilson said. "That is the classic 'House trying to solve a puzzle' look."

"He is trying to figure out why he wasn't taken out of the nice warm place he has been sleeping in all these months," House said. "Do you think it is too early to teach him about the birds and the bees?"

"He hasn't even learned to breastfeed yet," Wilson said. "It might be a little too early." Jordan let out a little sneeze.

"Bless you, sweetheart," Cuddy said.

"When I sneeze, she says, 'do you have to sneeze so loud?'" House said.

"I do not," Cuddy said with a laugh. A nurse came into the room.

"Dr. House?" The nurse. "There is a cop here who wants to talk to you."

"Maybe they caught Orlando," Freddie said.

"I hope so," House said. "I will be back."

"Hurry back, daddy," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Only you can get away with that," House said. House followed the nurse out to the hall.

"He is waiting in the waiting room," the nurse said to House.

"Thanks," House said. When House walked into the waiting room, he immediately froze.

"Hello, Dr. House," Orlando said with a gun pointed towards him.


	18. For The Love Of Money

**For The Love Of Money**

"Oh, crap," House said.

"You better keep your mouth shut, Dr. House," Orlando said. "That is, if you want to be there when your boy grows up."

"Don't talk about my son," House said.

"That is funny," Orlando said. "You know how to talk with your mouth shut." House just looked at him and didn't say another world. "That's more like it," Orlando said. "Now turn around and start walking." House did as he was told. Orlando stuck his gun in his jacket pocket so it wasn't so obvious that he had a gun.

"Where are you taking me?" House asked.

"Do you have your wallet?" Orlando asked.

"Why?" House asked. "You going to shove it in my mouth to get me to shut up?"

"I might now," Orlando said. "Do you have an ATM card?"

"Yes," House said.

"Good," Orlando said. "We are going to go to an ATM and withdraw some cash. After that, I am going to put you in the trunk of your car and then I am going to drive to the bus station. The cops will eventually find your car. I will be long gone by then."

"Did you plan on killing her?" House asked.

"Killing who?" Orlando asked.

"Dr. Cuddy," House said.

"I planned on having my way with her," Orlando said. "Your boy got in my way."

"You got beat up by a blind kid," House said.

"How about I just shoot you here?" Orlando asked.

"I've already been shot in the hospital before," House said. "People would consider you a copycat."

"Do you know when to shut up?" Orlando asked.

"Still haven't leaned," House said. House led Orlando into his office.

"Just get your wallet," Orlando said. House went and pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket.

"Got it," House said. Orlando then saw some security guards walking down the hallway.

"Get down under your desk," Orlando said.

"I'd rather not," House said.

"I wasn't giving you the option," Orlando said. "Do it!" House got down and got under his desk. Orlando went and hid behind the desk.

"How long do I have to be under here?" House asked. "My leg doesn't really like to be cramped like this."

"Shut up," Orlando said. "Why are they just standing out there talking?"

"They are security guards," House said. "Unless a patient goes crazy, they do not really have anything to do."

"How often is security called here?" Orlando asked.

"I have no idea," House said. "Why don't we go see Cuddy and ask her?"

"I think a better idea is to sit here and wait for them to leave," Orlando said.

"I liked my idea better," House said.

"What in the world does Dr. Cuddy see in you?" Orlando asked.

"You will have to ask her," House said. "We should go do that now."

"Man, you are annoying," Orlando said.

* * *

"I want to hold him," Wilson said to Cuddy about Jordan.

"In a few minutes," Cuddy said. "I'm not done yet."

"You will never be done," Wilson said.

"Too bad for you then," Cuddy said. A knock came at the door.

"Come in," Wilson said.

"Sorry to both you, Dr. Cuddy," a police said. "We need to talk to you about what happened."

"Are you already done talking to House?" Wilson asked. "That was fast."

"House?" The officer asked.

"The nurse just came in and said you wanted to talk to Dr. House," Wilson said.

"I don't know who you are talking about," the office said. Wilson turned and looked at Cuddy.

"Go find him, Wilson," Cuddy said. "Something's wrong."


	19. Searchin

**Searchin**

Wilson left Cuddy's room to go find House. As Wilson made his way to the elevator, he called House's cell phone.

House was still sitting under his desk when his cell phone went off.

"Turn that off," Orlando said. House quickly got his phone out of his jacket pocket.

"Can't talk now," House said as he quickly hung up the phone. Orlando grabbed the phone out of House's hand.

"Do you think I am joking with you?" Orlando asked. "You make one more move like that and I will kill you." House's cell phone rang again. Orlando quickly rejected the call and turned the phone off.

"You are not going to kill me when we are in this office together," House said.

"How can you be so sure wiseass?" Orlando asked.

"Because you are not going to shot me when others can hear, dumbass," House said.

"You just need to remember something, though," Orlando said. "I am not going to get caught. If I go down, you are going with me. You might want to keep your comments to yourself if you want to see your kid again." House nodded his head and got quiet.

Back in the elevator, Wilson knew that something was wrong. Wilson knew that House would not be ignoring him in case he was trying to tell him that something was wrong with Cuddy or Jordan. Wilson headed to House's office. He stopped to talk to the two security guards in front of House's office first.

"Have either one of you seen Dr. House?" Wilson asked.

"Not lately," one of the guards said.

"I heard that Dr. Cuddy had her baby," the other officer said. "He's probably with her."

"He isn't with her," Wilson said. "We think that he is in danger. I think that we might have a security breach. I need you to shut down the hospital exits."

"Dr. Cuddy needs to order that," one of the officer's said.

"Do you want to be the one to tell her that the father of her child might be in danger?" Wilson asked. "Just do it!"

"Okay," the officer said as they went to go round up the guards to lock down the hospital. When Wilson was talking to the guards, Orlando watched him intently.

"Stay quiet," Orlando said to House when he saw Wilson getting ready to enter the office. Orlando stayed crouched down behind the desk. Wilson walked into House's office to see if House had been there. Halfway across his office, Orlando popped out behind the desk, holding the gun on him.

"Stop right there," Orlando said. Wilson froze immediately. "I want you to walk slowly behind this desk," Orlando said. Wilson did as he was told and walked behind the desk. "Now get down," Orlando said.

"Hey, Wilson," House said as Wilson sat down next to him. "You shouldn't have come looking for me."

"Cuddy made me," Wilson said.

"I think that you came looking because you love me," House said.

"Shut up!" Orlando said as he kneeled down behind the desk again. "What did you talk to this guards about?"

"About House," Wilson said.

"What about him?" Orlando asked.

"That Cuddy thinks he is in danger," Wilson said.

"Is she and Jordan okay?" House asked.

"They are doing fine," Wilson said.

"Do you two not realize that I have a gun?" Orlando asked. "What did you tell the guards to do about it?"

"They are going to lock down the hospital," Wilson said.

"So I can't get out?" Orlando asked.

"You can as long as House is not with you," Wilson said.

"I guess that means you should leave us here and get out," House said.

"Yeah," Orlando said. "It is not like you wouldn't call security the minute that I left here."

"We wouldn't," House said. "I promise."

"I may not be a doctor, but I am not an idiot," Orlando said. Orlando sat there trying to think up a plan.

"They are eventually going to check the security tapes," House said. "You can't sit here forever trying to think what you are going to do."

"Get up," Orlando said standing up. "Both of you." House and Wilson stood up. "If either one of you say anything, I will kill you."

"You already told me that," House said.

"Shut up, House," Wilson mumbled to him. Orlando gave House an evil eye.

"You two are going to follow me and be quiet," Orlando said.

"Where are we going?" House asked.

"To the roof," Orlando said.

"I already don't like the sound of that," House said.


	20. Up On The Roof

**Up On The Roof**

House and Wilson followed Orlando. Orlando slowly peered out of House's office door to check for the guards. When the coast was clear, he motioned for them to follow him.

"Can you get to the roof by the elevator?" Orlando asked.

"You can take the elevator to the top floor, but you have to take a flight of stairs to get to the roof," Wilson said. Orlando led the two of them to the elevator. When the elevator opened up, a couple of nurses got out.

"Congratulations, Dr. House," one of the nurses said to him.

"Thanks," House said.

"We have to get to the patient, Dr. House," Orlando said, trying to get House in the elevator. House and Wilson got into the elevator.

"Why are you taking us to the roof?" House asked.

"None of your business," Orlando said.

"I am pretty sure it is my business," House said.

"Shut up, House," Wilson said.

"Listen to your friend," Orlando said.

"Why?" House asked. "I never listen to him."

"I forgot," Wilson said. "Cuddy is the one that has your balls."

"Can I hit him?" House asked Orlando.

"Is there something wrong with your brain?" Orlando asked. "You would never make it as a soldier. The enemy would shoot you just because you can't keep your mouth shut." The elevator stopped and Orlando peered out to make sure their wasn't any guards outside. House and Wilson followed him out of the elevator and to the stairs.

"Carry me, Wilson," House said when they got to the stairs.

"You are walking on your own," Orlando said. "You go first."

"Are you afraid the boogey man is up there?" House asked. "Is it that you are afraid that if I am in the back I will make a run for it?"

"Just move your ass," Orlando said. House slowly started to limp up the stairs.

"Move faster!" Orlando said.

"I normally would, except some fat ass landed on me yesterday," House said. House continued his way up the stairs with Wilson and Orlando close behind. When House made it up the stairs, he opened the door to the roof. Wilson followed him out.

"Give me your cane," Orlando said to House. House handed over his cane. Orlando put House's cane in the doorway to prevent it from shutting and locking. "Get over there," Orlando said pointing away from the door.

"Next to the edge?" House asked. "That seems like a bad idea."

"Move it!" Orlando said. House and Wilson went and stood next to the edge. Orlando flipped open his phone and called someone.

"Promise me something, Wilson," House whispered to Wilson.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"If I don't make it and you do, take care of Cuddy and Jordan," House said. "They'll need you."

"They need you, House," Wilson said.

"I think he plans on killing me," House said.

"We'll get out of this," Wilson said.

"This is all my fault," House said. "If I hadn't been such a jackass, none of this would have happened."

"Don't give up, House," Wilson said. "Guilt isn't going to help us. When this is all over, you can just have Cuddy yell at you."

"I have never looked forward to her yelling so much," House said.

"I always thought that it turned you on," Wilson said. House smiled.

"A little," House said. Wilson laughed.

"Are you two joking?" Orlando asked them when he got off the phone.

"We saw something funny on Family Guy," House said.

"I like that show," Orlando said. Orlando pulled House to him and punched him in the face. House fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his nose.

"What was that for?" Wilson asked.

"I've got a plan," Orlando said. "Take your hand off your face."

"I am trying to stop the bleeding," House said.

"Just for a second," Orlando said. "I need to take a picture."

"For your trophy case?" Wilson asked.

"It is part of my plan," Orlando said. House took his hand off his face so that Orlando could take a picture with his phone.

"What are you going to do with the picture?" House asked.

"Get myself out of here," Orlando said.


	21. Guns, Guns, Guns

**Guns, Guns, Guns**

"I know what your plan is," House said. "It's not going to work. A lot of our rich donors hate me, but they are not going to pay a lot of money for a picture of me bleeding."

"You might be shocked," Orlando said. "That is not my plan." Orlando took out his phone and called the police. "I need to speak to someone," Orlando said. "I am holding two people hostage at gunpoint."

"That is one happy operator," House said. "They know have a story to tell for the rest of their lives." House and Wilson continued to listen to Orlando's conversation. Orlando had been transferred to a police officer.

"I have Dr. Gregory held hostage," Orlando said. "I want $500,000 for him to come back alive."

"$500,000?" House said. "I am worth more than that." Orlando gave House a dirty look and continued.

"I have proof," Orlando said. "I can send you a photo."

"This is a bad plan," House whispered to Wilson. Orlando sent the cop the photo.

"This is the only damage he gets if I get my money," Orlando said. "If I don't, he is dead."

"I am so dead," House said.

"Don't talk like that," Wilson said.

"I want one traffic cop to bring the money to the Jefferson building," Orlando said. "I will trade Dr. House for the money."

"Has he never seen a movie?" House said to Wilson. "Trade-offs never work."

"You have three hours," Orlando said to the officer and then hung up.

"Do you really think that three hours is enough time?" Wilson asked.

"It doesn't matter," Orlando said. "I am going to nowhere near the Jefferson building."

"Then how are you going to get the money?" House asked.

"I am not going to," Orlando said. "My focus is to get out of this. I don't care about the money."

"Then what is your plan?" Wilson asked.

"I am going to lock Dr. House up here on the roof," Orlando said. "You are going to come with me. You are going to drive me to the train station. If Dr. House makes one peep up here before I let you go, you die."

"How will I know when you let him go?" House asked.

"Dr. Wilson will call you when I release him," Orlando said.

"How long will that be?" House asked. "It is freezing up here and my nose is bleeding like crazy."

"You are a doctor," Orlando said. "You can stop the bleeding. For the coldness issue, suck it up."

"It's like talking to my father," House said. Wilson took off his lab coat and gave it to House.

"Stay warm, House," Wilson said. "You will be safe soon."

"My hero," House said.

"I got jealous of Freddie being called the hero," Wilson said.

"You guys can get a room together when this is all over," Orlando said. "Until then, keep it in your pants."

"But Wilson finds my blue eyes too hard to resist," House said.

"You two are odd," Orlando said. "Now, get up Dr. Wilson." Wilson stood up.

"I'll call you soon, House," Wilson said.

"Don't stop and hit on any hot girls on the way back," House said.

"I won't make any promises," Wilson said. Orlando and Wilson headed for the roof door. House saw the door lock shut behind them.

"Mommy," House said as he sat on the roof all alone. Orlando took Wilson down the stairs and headed for the elevator. They got into the elevator and rode down to the lobby. When they got to the lobby, Orlando and Wilson got out of the elevator. Foreman was standing there and saw Wilson walking with Orlando.

"Security!" Foreman screamed. Orlando immediately grabbed Wilson and put the gun to his head.

"Everyone freeze or I shoot him!" Orlando yelled.

"Where's House?" Foreman asked.

"It is a little too late for him," Orlando said. "If you want Dr. Wilson to live, you will get out of my way." Foreman let Orlando pass. Wilson lead Orlando to his car.

"What are you going to do now?" Wilson asked.

"Go somewhere and think of a new plan," Orlando said.


	22. Is This It?

**Is This It?**

Foreman had a nurse call the cops as he ran to the elevator to head upstairs. When Foreman got out of the elevator, he ran to Cuddy's room. Everyone in the room jumped when Foreman swung open the door.

"We're in the middle of something," the officer said to Foreman.

"Wait a minute," Cuddy said to the officer. She could tell by the look on Foreman's face that something was wrong. "Foreman, what is it?"

"That crazy guy that attacked you and House has taken Wilson hostage," Foreman said.

"Where is he?" The officer asked.

"He took Wilson and drove off," Foreman said. "We called the cops."

"What about House?" Cuddy asked.

"I think we need to have Dr. Cuddy's room under lockdown," Foreman said.

"I will coordinate with hospital security," the officer said.

"Foreman, what about House?" Cuddy asked again.

"Cuddy, you need to keep an eye on Freddie and Jordan," Foreman said.

"Foreman, if you do not tell me what you know, you are never going to be able to walk straight again," Cuddy said.

"We'll find him," Foreman said.

"Who think something happened to him?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know," Foreman said. "If I hear any news, I will tell you."

"I sent Wilson to go find him," Cuddy said. "Maybe Wilson walked in on something."

"You need to think positive, Cuddy," Foreman said. The head of security came into Cuddy's room.

"I am putting my best men on your floor," he said to Cuddy. "You will be safe." Everyone turned and looked at him when someone spoke over his walkie-talkie.

"No sign of Dr. House's body yet," another security guard said.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"They meant they haven't found him yet," Foreman said.

"Tell me the truth Foreman," Cuddy said. "Do you know something?"

"Orlando might have hinted that something had happened to House," Foreman said. "We have no proof, though."

"Oh, no," Cuddy said.

"It is going to be okay," Freddie said.

"We will find him, Cuddy," Foreman said. "House is a fighter. I am sure he is okay."

"I hope Dr. Wilson is a fighter, too," the head of security said.

"He is when he needs to be," Foreman said.

* * *

Wilson drove the two of them in silence.

"Pull over," Orlando said when they were on a deserted road.

"We are in the middle of nowhere," Wilson said, a little nervous.

"We have to ditch this car," Orlando said. "They will be looking for it."

Wilson pulled over the car and they both got out.

"What are we going to do now?" Wilson asked.

"We head that way," Orlando said, pointing into the woods.

"My mom always told me not to play in the woods," Wilson said. "I am pretty sure that included not going into the woods with a man with a gun."

"You are a smart ass just like Dr. House," Orlando said, giving Wilson a shove.

"You spend enough time with a person, they are going to rub off on you," Wilson said.

"How in the world can you be friends with him?" Orlando asked. "I knew him for about 2 minutes before I hated his guts."

"It takes at least two weeks before you can even stand him," Wilson said. Orlando cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Orlando answered. When the police answered, Orlando hung up the phone. "Crap," Orlando said. "They are probably tracing my cell phone." Orlando threw his phone into the woods. Wilson started to worry as Orlando got more and more frazzled.

"So where are we headed now?" Wilson asked.

"Stop asking so many questions," Orlando said as they continued walking in the woods.


	23. Happy, That's Me

I think this is going to be my last story. I am tired of dealing with the jerks who must post rude reviews like this:

Yeah. I totally tried. A little chapter here, a little chapter there. That Stacey story of yours simmered my want to read stuff about a Stacey confrontation... or whatever. and this ah. You may wanna recheck the OCC in your stories. Although you get some decent reviews. I assure you, you need to go find a creative writing for dummies book and think about your writing style. It irks me. Ask yourself, would this really happen... ever?

Whoever wrote this, I hope you grow-up and learn that if you don't like something, don't keep reading it so you can just post mean reviews. Next time you plan on raining on someone else's parade, at least grow some balls and have a real account so that the author can respond to you. Thanks for being a killjoy. Have a nice life, dick.

**Happy, That's Me**

House sat on the roof, wondering what he should do. His face was really starting to hurt from the punch. He wondered if anyone was looking for him or Wilson. He really hoped that nothing happened to Wilson because of him.

In the hospital security office, two of the guards were searching through all of the hospital footage to try find out what happened to House. They finally found the footage of Orlando leading him to the roof. They say that when Orlando and Wilson left, House didn't leave with them. One of the security guards left the office and ran to Chase.

"I think we might have found him," the guard said. "He is last seen on the roof."

"Let's go," Chase said to the guard. Cameron saw them running off and quickly followed them.

"Did you get word on House?" Cameron asked.

"He was last seen on the roof," Chase said as they ran. The three of them got on the elevator and made their way to the roof. Cameron was the first one to make it to the roof door. When she opened the door, she saw House sitting against a wall all bloody. She ran over to him.

"House!" Cameron said. House opened his eyes as Cameron ran to his side.

"I have never been so happy to see you," House said.

"Are you already?" Chase asked.

"Yes," House said. "I thought it would be a funny time to use a blood capsule from Halloween on my face."

"I meant besides what I can see," Chase said.

"I don't think it is broken," Cameron said.

"You must be a doctor," House said.

"Let's get you inside and warmed up," Cameron said.

"You, smoother talker, you," House said.

"I am not warming you up that way," Cameron said. Cameron and Chase helped House up.

"Have they found Wilson?" House asked as they made their way inside.

"Not yet," Chase said.

"I am not supposed to leave until Wilson calls," House said.

"We will make sure that we keep it in the hospital that we have found you," the security guard said.

"Is Cuddy and Jordan safe?" House asked.

"Their room is on lockdown," Cameron said. "She is going to be happy that we found you."

"I want to go see her," House said.

"Let me clean your face first," Cameron said. "She will think something bad happened to Wilson if you are all bloody."

"Something bad might have happened to Wilson," House said.

"Don't say that to her," Cameron said. "You need to reduce her stress."

"Okay," House said, realizing Cuddy needed to be stress-free for the baby. Cameron took House to an exam room and cleaned up face. When she was done, House headed to Cuddy's room. "Is she still totally hogging Jordan?" House asked when he walked into the room.

"Oh, my," Cuddy said. "House, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," House said as he walked over to her. House sat down on the bed and gave her a kiss. Cuddy looked over his face.

"Your nose is a little swollen," Cuddy said.

"I got hit in the face," House said. "It was nothing."

"Orlando is nuts," Cuddy said. "You are lucky he didn't kill you."

"He was just trying to get money out of me," House said. "He is probably taking Wilson somewhere right now to get money."

"What if he hurts him?" Cuddy asked.

"It's Wilson," House said. "He can talk his way out of anything. He isn't me." House at least hoped that it was true.


	24. I Did Not Shoot The Deputy

**I Did Not Shoot The Deputy**

Wilson followed Orlando in silence. He could tell that Orlando did not have a plan. Orlando suddenly stopped and starting pushing Wilson backwards.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"There is a group of teenage boys up there," Orlando said. "I don't want them to spot us."

"Maybe they have a car you can take," Wilson said. "I am assuming we are not going to be walking in the woods for the rest of our lives."

"Maybe the rest of your life," Orlando said. "Just keep walking."

"You know, I am a doctor," Wilson said. "I am pretty smart. Maybe I can help you think up a plan."

"Yeah," Orlando said. "You will think up a plan to get me in jail."

"I am not stupid," Wilson said. "I know I won't get out alive unless you make it out uncaught." Orlando thought about it.

"Did you have any ideas?" Orlando asked.

"If we can make it to the bus station, I can buy you a ticket," Wilson said.

"I am going to need money," Orlando said.

"We can go to an ATM and I can get you some," Wilson said.

"I am going to need a lot to get away," Orlando said. "I am sure Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy would pay a lot for their kid."

"There is no way you could get your hands on him," Wilson said. "I am sure the hospital is on lockdown."

"You need to think up a way to get him then," Orlando said. Wilson knew that he needed to try to change the subject.

"I am sure that House and Cuddy would pay a lot for me," Wilson said.

"They might," Orlando said. "I want to make them suffer, though."

"Are you going to leave them alone if you get away?" Wilson asked.

"I haven't made up my mind, yet," Orlando said.

"You have put them through enough," Wilson said.

"I am pretty sure that I am the one that decides that," Orlando said. Wilson knew then that he just couldn't help Orlando get away. He knew that he had to stop him. Wilson slowed down his walking so that he was walking a little behind Orlando. Wilson searched the ground to try and find something to hit Orlando with. Wilson finally saw a big rock in the road ahead. He knew that he only had once chance to hit Orlando. If he swung and missed, he knew that it was over for him.

Wilson quickly bent over and picked up the rock. Wilson swung the rock and clocked Orlando in the back of his head. Orlando fell forward, dropping his gun. Wilson and Orlando both went for the gun. Orlando got to the gun first, but Wilson jumped on him and held his hands. Wilson tried to rip the gun from his hands, but couldn't.

"It's over!" Wilson said. "Just give me the gun."

"All you are going to get is a bullet in your skull!" Orlando said. Wilson and Orlando kept struggling for the gun. Wilson knew that if he let go, he would be dead. Orlando started elbowing Wilson in the gut. Wilson fight through the pain and hung on. All of a sudden, a shot rung out in the woods. Wilson let go of Orlando. He looked at the blood on his hands. Wilson then looked down at Orlando bleeding in front of him. The gun had gone off and shot him in the belly.

"I need help," Orlando said. Wilson looked at him, debating with himself what to do. The first thing Wilson did was pick up the gun and move it away from Orlando. He then bent down to exam Orlando's wound. The group of teenagers came running towards them.

"Call 911," Wilson said. "He shot himself."


	25. This Is How We Do It

**This Is How We Do It**

When House heard that Wilson had been found, he went downstairs to wait for him. House was standing in the ER entrance when Orlando was wheeled in. House watched as the paramedics worked on him. He then looked up to see Wilson walking in.

"You okay?" House asked as Wilson walked towards him.

"I'm fine," Wilson said. "He is the one that is a little worse for wear."

"What happened?" House asked.

"He took me out to the woods," Wilson said. "I don't know if he planned on killing me or not. After walking around for a while, I thought up a plan of action. I picked up a rock and hit him in the head with it. He dropped the gun and we both started fighting for it. He ended up shooting himself in the stomach." House looked at Wilson for a minute and then smiled.

"Stupid him," House said.

"Yep," Wilson said.

"You really hit him in the head with a rock?" House asked.

"Yeah," Wilson said.

"That is downright macho," House said. "I'm impressed."

"I can be macho if I have to be," Wilson said. "He said he was going to come back for Jordan."

"Good thing he shot himself then," House said.

"Even if he lives, I don't think you will have to worry about him anymore," Wilson said. "With all the things that he has down, he should be going to jail for a long time."

"Thanks, Wilson," House said.

"I just want to get upstairs and see that little boy of yours," Wilson said. Before Wilson could walk away, House pulled him into a hug. Wilson smiled and hugged him back. After 30 seconds, House pulled away from the hug.

"I really mean it, Wilson," House said. "Thank you."

"You almost said I love you, didn't you?" Wilson asked.

"Stop trying to live out your fantasies," House said.

"You love me," Wilson said.

"This moment is over," House said as he started to walk away.

"But I love you too!" Wilson said.

"I see that I came a minute too late," Cuddy said as she walked around the corner. "Trying to steal my man, Wilson?"

"I think he wants to do bad things to me," House said. "What are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to see your new boyfriend," Cuddy said as she walked over to Wilson and gave him a big hug. "I'm glad that you are okay."

"Even though I am trying to steal your boyfriend?" Wilson asked.

"Correction," Cuddy said. "My fiancée." Cuddy and Wilson started to laugh.

"I hate you both," House said.

"No, you don't," Cuddy said. "You love us both."

"Don't worry," Wilson said. "You're secret is safe with us. Now, I am going to head upstairs and take a shower. I have too much nature on me. I will come visit you guys and Jordan when I am done."

"Okay, Wilson," Cuddy said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I am taking you back upstairs, too," House said. "You should be resting, Cuddy."

"I wanted to make sure he was okay," Cuddy said. They both headed to the elevator.

"He's fine, Cuddy," House said.

"You sure?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah," House said. "Wilson did a good job."

"I hope everything is okay now," Cuddy said.

"I know," House said. "Tomorrow is my first day of paternity leave and I want to enjoy it. I can't sleep in if I have to worry about a psycho running around."

"Sleep in?" Cuddy asked.

"Fine," House said. "Send time with my fiancée, new son, and Freddie."

"Don't forget all the visitors who will come over to visit Jordan," Cuddy said.

"What?" House whined. "I can't even do you for a couple more weeks."

"I am sure we can figure out something to fill the time," Cuddy said. House and Cuddy walked to the nursery and looked at Jordan.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps," House said. Cuddy looked at House and smiled. "Shut up," House said.

"You are going to be a good father, House," Cuddy said.

"When you say it, I believe it," House said as he turned and gave Cuddy a tender kiss.

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story. Thanks for all my loyal readers. Thanks for all the reviews that helped me keep writing. I don't know if I am going to write the next story that I planned, called 'All Of My Love.' If I do, I am going to disable my anonymous reviews, so if you do that and want to continue reviewing, you will have to sign up for a free account. Everyone else, have me as an author alert so you know if I write a new story.


End file.
